Valio la Pena
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Hay una pregunta que siempre iba a flotar en su mente...¿Valió la Pena? / Stony, ambientado en Civil War.


_**¿Valió la pena?**_

_-¡Vamos, hazlo!-_demando mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones_-¡Hazlo Steve!_

El capitán no pudo evitarlo. Con fuerza bajo sus brazos. Con fuerza estrello su escudo. Con fuerza…Steve acabo con su vida.

Un crack se escuchó. El silencio absoluto fue lo que siguió. No había ruido, nadie a su alrededor parecía respirar. El viento no sonaba. Las batallas no seguían. Todo estaba congelado.

_-¡TONY!-_fue el único grito que desgarro el silencio.

Steve no sabía quién lo producía. No sabía si era el coronel Rodas o Peter…posiblemente fue Peter. Pero a él en realidad no le importaba. Todo había acabado. Ya no había razón para seguir luchando. Ya no existía nada que obligara a que esa estúpida guerra siguiera.

_-¡Hijo de Puta!_

Peter lo había abordado. Se le lanzo encima mientras intentaba ahorcarlo con toda su fuerza sobre humana.

Steve no hizo nada para detenerlo. Se lo merecía.

Otros dos llegaron a sujetar a Peter. Vagamente Steve los reconoció como Susan y Jhonny Storm. Ambos también tienen los ojos clavados en Steve, lo miran como si no comprendieran lo que ha pasado.

El Capitán se levanta. Ya no hay rastro alguno de Steve en sus ojos. Ahora solo queda el Capitán.

_-¡Iron Man ha caído!-_grita encima del silencio_-¡La resistencia ha ganado! ¡El registro será eliminado!_

Nadie habla durante un rato. Poco a poco, los pertenecientes a la resistencia empiezan a gritar de felicidad. Aun cuando el Capitán siente que es una victoria vacía.

De la multitud sale Sharon Carter con una brillante sonrisa. Ella avanza hasta llegar junto a él.

_-¡Tenemos que ir a celebrar!-_ella empieza a parlotear mientras sujeta su mano y empieza a arrastrarlo.

_-¡VAS A IRTE ASÍ!-_el nuevo grito de Peter hace caer un nuevo silencio_-¡VAS A LARGARTE TAN TRANQUILO DESPUÉS DE ESTO!_

_-¡Silencio Spiderman!-_exclama Sharon_-El Capitán solo ha cumplido con su deber. Tony Stark era una amenaza para la seguridad de muchos y…_

_-¡NO TENIA QUE MATARLO!-_volvió a chillar Peter mientras Jhonny ejercía más fuerza para detenerlo_-¡TONY NO LO HUBIERA MATADO! ¡ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO!_

_-Stark tenía una extraña forma de…_

_-No Sharon-_la corta el Capitán_-Spiderman tiene razón, yo no debí matarlo_

_-Es una guerra Steve-_replica Carter_-este tipo de cosas siempre ocurren en las guerras_

El Capitán ya no la escucha. Se separa de Sharon y camina directo hacia dónde Ms Marvel se encuentra. Carol lo ve a través de su máscara, sus cabellos rubios están algo sucios por la tierra, su traje esta algo maltrecho y su rostro…su rostro tiene lágrimas derramadas.

_-Ms Marvel-_saluda el Capitán_-hemos ganado, el registro no puede seguir._

_-Lo entiendo Capitán-_responde ella con los dientes apretados_-Tengo a SHIELD en la línea. Ellos aceptar tu victoria. No habrá más registro._

_-Bien-_murmura el Capitán antes de soltar el escudo que aún seguía sosteniendo. Escucha el ruido sordo que hace al chocar contra el pavimento y alza sus manos frente a la heroína_-No tiene que decirme mis derechos, ya los conozco. _

_-¿Steve, qué estás haciendo?-_pregunta Sharon desde atrás

_-Steve Rogers, Capitán América-_dice Carol comprendiendo lo que pasaba_-está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Tony Stark. _

A pesar de los gritos de Sharon, Steve no hace nada para evitar que un par de agentes de SHIELD lo esposen y lo conduzcan hacia la camioneta más próxima.

Él está encerrado en una de las celdas de SHIELD cuando se realiza el funeral. Él está encerrado cuando todos los "amigos" de Tony fueron a darle un último adiós.

Steve quiere gritar. De todos los que asistieron, de toda la multitud que lleno el cementerio llorando por la muerte del multimillonario…solo cinco o seis personas llorarían de corazón. Los demás solo eran un gran grupo de hipócritas.

Hipócritas, mentirosos, falsos. La peor escoria del planeta.

Steve no puede evitar el golpear las paredes con furia. No era justo. No era justo que ellos puedan ir a despedirse y él no. No era justo que dejaran asistir a aquellos que hasta hace unos días proclamaban que querían la muerte de Anthony Stark. No era justo.

Pero ellos no lo mataron.

Ellos no fueron los que cegaron su vida. Ellos no fueron los que vieron como el brillo iba desapareciendo de esos expresivos ojos marrones. Ellos no eran los que vieron como ese rostro, generalmente imperturbable, se contorsionaba en el dolo. Ellos no son los que recuerdan día a día el horrendo sonido del cuello destrozado.

Ellos no son los que se han dado cuenta de que ha matado a su mejor amigo…por segunda vez.

Ellos no son los que lloran en el silencio de una celda al darse cuenta de que todo pudo evitarse si tan solo hubiera accedido a conversar cada vez que Tony lo pidió.

Ellos no son los que se han dado cuenta que a pesar de todo…Tony nunca lo odio.

Ellos no son los que minuto a minuto recuerdan los profundos ojos marrones llenos de un callado amor.

Ellos no son los que lograron escuchar las palabras dichas en su último aliento.

Steve lo mato para luego averiguar que él también lo amaba.

Tony murió amando a Steve.

* * *

><p>El tiempo ha pasado. Steve Rogers es libre. SHIELD no puede encarcelar al héroe nacional, no consideran que haya cometido delito alguno.<p>

Como dijo Sharon, era una guerra después de todo.

A pesar de eso, Steve ha jurado no volver a portar el uniforme ni a levantar el escudo alguna otra vez.

El pasa sus días dentro de su pequeño departamento, mirando cada mañana su reflejo.

_-¿Vas a estar así toda la vida?_

_-No tengo perdón por lo que he hecho-_contesta Steve sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo

_-¡Eres el Capitán América! Deberías levantarte, hornear pie de manzana, rescatar gatitos de los árboles y ayudar a las ancianas a cruzar la calle._

_-No volveré a llevar el uniforme-_murmuro el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza

_-Pero Steve…_

_-Puedo preguntarte algo-_dice Steve volteando a mirar al dueño de la voz

_-Dispara Capi._

_-¿Valió la pena?_

Steve mira aquellos ojos marrones traslucidos. Mira esos rizos castaños que no puede volver a tocar. Esa boca que generalmente está vomitando palabras. Mira un cuerpo que ya no tiene lugar en sus brazos.

_-Lo siento Steve, no tengo respuesta para eso-_responde suavemente

_-¿Por qué? Por qué no tienes una respuesta. Siempre tienes una._

_-Yo ni siquiera estoy aquí Steve._

Steve despierta de golpe. Otra vez ha tenido ese sueño.

_-¿Valió la pena?-_escucha la pregunta en el fondo de su mente. Solo que esta vez no era la voz de Tony quien la formulaba…era la del Capitán_-Responda soldado. ¿Valió la pena?_

_-…-_ahí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, con solo su conciencia y la del Capitán como testigo puede afirmar aquello que ha sentido desde lo ocurrido_-…no, no valió la pena_

Por qué Steve Rogers daría lo que fuera por recuperar a Tony Stark…no…no a Tony Stark, no a Iron Man. Solo a Tony…simplemente a Tony.

Probablemente en alguno de los otros universos los hechos se hubieran invertido. Habría sido él quien muriera y Tony quien se cuestionara si valió la pena…pero…Steve sabe que no importa el universo que fuera…en todos Tony habría amado a Steve y Steve habría sido tan idiota para o darse cuenta hasta el final.

Steve solo puede rogar porque exista al menos uno en donde esa temible pregunta nunca se haya formulado. Solo uno…

_-¿Valió la pena?-_

_-No, nunca lo valió-_

**S&T**

No estoy muy convencida por este Stony. Pero espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus review para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye


End file.
